Thief on the run
by HachiAster
Summary: When Roman is captured Ironwood is desperate for answers going through all costs to get them. But now Roman's free and he has a long list of people to visit and places to rob. (M language and other things. (Cover image is not mine)


**AN: small story i plan to work on while i'm on break from RWBY a New adventure. If you haven't checked it out please do it would be very much appreciated.**

* * *

It was Saturday. A lazy day and everyone was staying in. some shop's remained open but the town of vale was seemingly silent spare the few people walking around. Just the kind of day a certain red-haired thief loved to take advantage of. But alas t'was not to be. No today the thief's routine involved a interrogation. Something he rather hated. General Ironwood was a rather composed and almost heartless bastard. His interrogation's where surprisingly brutal. Something Cinder failed to mention to Roman Torchwick.

Said thief was currently chained to a wall by his wrists. The room itself looked like a torture room. Which was indeed the purpose. Equipment for 'Interrogation' hung along the wall many of the item's sharp and recently polished. Today however Today Ironwood was feeling in a nice mood and decided the thief had lost enough blood this week and they stuck with a cattle brander. The brand itself being a word. This one read 'Thief' the word itself labeled the red haired thief's chest and one of his palm's.

Upon his back where laceration's his neck had marks left behind from the many times they suffocated him. Ironwood was desperate for this information and his head had decided that as far as he was concerned this was another war and the red haired thief before him was his best source.

"For the last time tell me what i want to know and we can end this." Ironwood said his voice monotone and his expression of stone.

"An-and like I said... i-i won't sa-say! Argh! Careful there!" He yelled as the guard pressed the brand just over Roman's waist.

"This is becoming exhausting Torchwick. If you don't answer soon I will just have you executed. Your last sentence does give me permission to execute you after all." Ironwood said.

"List-sten here General. You ma-may be scary but what you ca-can do to – Argh!... m-me is nothing com-compared to my employer's capabilities- Aaarrgghhhhh!" Roman yelled the last part as the brand was pressed hard against his skin searing his skin and he was sure maybe an organ or something. This time Ironwood walked up and to Roman his eyes focused on the thief. Roman himself looked like a husk of himself. His hair was a mess and had faded his right eye had been scared. His torso and back and forearm's where covered in cut's, burn's, and some bloodied bandages over the more recent wounds. His left arm was missing his middle and ring finger. His whole right forearm was wrapped in bloodied bandages his blood smeared fingers clenched in a fist.

Ironwood smirked at his handy work "Tell me criminal. What could she do worse then this besides what I have already planned to do?". To Ironwood's surprise Roman smirked and leaned as far as he could off the wall the sound of his muscles and joints popping as he got out of his slumped position.

"She could and will do all of it to you and everything you hold dea-" Roman coughed up blood as Ironwood dug his fist into Roman's stomach. After a small silence Ironwood pulled Roman as close as possible so to speak into his ear.

"She will not. And if you attempt a threat like that again" Ironwood jutted back holding Roman tightly and a large snap was heard as he dislocated and maybe broke Romans arm. "You get the picture I assume?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Ironwood let go and stepped back and walked to the door turning to the guards to his side. "Take him to his cell."

Soon after Roman sat in his cell his arm in a sling. They of course relocated it but would not repair it with dust. Just as they had done to his other wounds. He sat there shirtless and in nothing but his pants some of the bandages and his hat. Though it was chewed up and the feather was burned. He held the hat with his semi good arm the right one to be exact, and even though the strain on his knuckles from merely using the dang muscles was excruciating he had to examine if he had grabbed the right card with his foot and thankfully he had.

"So this is the all access card? Hmmm..." He looked at the cell door on it's side was a scanner for the card in case someone ever accidentally locked themselves in.

"Thanks for the ride home General." Roman said smiling deviously while miles below, the city of Vale relaxed and dozed happily unaware of the criminal who would soon be reported to have escaped from custody killing several guards and even humiliating the Atlesian air force by setting all current air born vehicles with on a collision course with each other.

* * *

 **AN: please read and review.**


End file.
